My Friend The Post Man (script)
Min: 'We're doing painting some brown mail. *Shawn: Yes min, Guess we want to paint to be brown. *'Min: 'Yes shawn, Did you paint a color brown. *'Shawn: 'A brown, You mean like a brown paint. *'Kathy: 'Hey, Jason, we're looking up in the treehouse. *'Jason: Looking for Mr. Green. *'Min: '''You're right, Jason. I'm looking for Mr. Green. *'Shawn: Why, do you say, Jason. *'Jason: '''I said, I'm looking for Mr. Green. *'Shawn: 'I think you're right. We better look at the window. *'Kathy and Min: 'Ok. *'Shawn: 'Hey, Jason. wait a minute. *'Kathy: 'He said he's looking for Mr. Green. Up there. *'Jason: 'Wait a minute. wait a minute. I said waiting for Mr. Green. *'Min: 'Oh, well, Maybe go back up to the treehouse for a wile. *'Kathy: 'Sure! *(fade to the treehouse) *'Shawn, Min and Kathy: 'Hi Jason. *'Jason: 'Hi everybody. *'Shawn: 'Why, you talking about, Jason. *'Min: 'She is looking for Mr. Green. *'Kathy: 'She was so surprise! And to get a book called "The Cookbook". *(The Barney doll comes to life) *'Barney: 'Oh, I just love surprises! *'Kids: 'Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, Hi there! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. *'Kathy: 'Hey, Barney! Why are you laughing! *(laughter) *'Barney: 'Oh, when you laugh! (music starts Laugh With Me) Everyone loves to laugh! *'Barney and Kids: 'When I feel happy, I can smile The biggest smile I know. Then you can see my happies show. Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. When you're feeling happy, let it show. I got the sillies and when you get 'em, You'll be silly like me. I can't stop laughing as you can see. Ha, ha, ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. When you get the sillies, let it show. I've got a tickle, it makes me wiggle. It makes me jiggle too. Can't hold it in. I just gotta giggle. Ha ha ha, hee, hee, hee. Come on get silly and laugh with me. Giggle gaggle, wiggle waggle, ho, ho, ho. When you're feeling happy, let it show. (music ends) *'Barney: 'Oh, boy! There was any mail today! *'Kids: 'Sorry! *'Jason: 'We better look at the window you can find Mr. Green. *'Barney: 'You'll see. *'Min: 'I like to going on a scavanger hunt. *'Kathy: 'Or on a picture hunt. *'Shawn: 'Or summer vaction. *'Jason: 'Or the mail to come. *'Barney: 'Oh, I'm sure not Mr. Green to get in the mail. *'Min: 'Hmm, maybe not. Oh, well maybe could be a mail to coming. *'Barney: '(music starts Mail Song) Well, Min, Learning about different mail today! *'Jason: 'Think of what might be in a letter. A note or even something better. A birthday card or something from a friend Or a picture of your Irish Setter. *'Barney and Kids: 'Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. The post office sure has lots. Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. It's fun to put a letter in a mailbox. *'Jason: 'Think of what might be in a letter. A note or even something better. A birthday card or something from a friend Or a picture of your Irish Setter. *'Barney and Kids: Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. The post office sure has lots. Oh, the mail. Yes, the mail. It's fun to put a letter in a mailbox. (music ends) *'Shawn: '''Barney, How learning about mail today! *'Barney: I know, We can visit the post office right now. *'Shawn: '''You can. *'Barney: 'Sure! With the adventure screen. Oh, boy oh boy oh boy. *(Barney and kids go to the classroom, fade to the classroom) *'Barney: 'Okay everybody, It's time for sit down on the chairs. *'Kids: 'Ok. *'Barney: 'Than let's go on an adventure. *'Kids: Wow! *'Barney: '''Are you ready to visit the post office. *'KIds: Yeah! *'Barney: '''Okay, Here we go! (stars to the screen to see the post office) When you put the letter in the mailbox, The post man it carries in his bag. Then he deliveries the mail to the house. Then we better fast that machine rings. *'Shawn: 'Wow! *'Barney: 'Then we look for the mail to mail. (Ups truck is faster) The UPS truck is coming. Than we better drives to the Josh's House. Until to get a little surprise! *'Kathy: 'What it is Barney? *'Barney: 'It's a new souaphone. We can play the souaphone. (sparkles and stars to adventure screen then dissappears) *'Jason: 'That sounds like Mr. Green to come in the mail today. *'Barney: 'Oh, I think you're right. I guess we'll sure Mr. green today! *(bell rings) *'Mr. Green: 'Hello! *'Barney: 'Hey, It's....... Mr. Green. *'Mr. Green: 'Hi Barney! *'Barney: 'Oh, hi Mr. Green it's nice to see you again! Everyone i like to meet Mr. Green. He likes to bring mail today! Mr. Green meet Jason, Shawn, Min, and Kathy. *'Kids: 'Hi! *'Mr. Green: 'It's so nice to meet you! *'Shawn: 'Mr. Green, How do you like this UPS truck. *'Mr. Green: 'Well, maybe tommorrow to get a surprise! And a get a the cookbook. *'Barney: 'Ok. *'Kathy: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'See ya! *'Jason: 'I wonder Mr. Green to visit the treehouse. *'Baby Bop: 'Hi everybody *'Barney and Kids: 'Hi Baby Bop. *'Baby Bop: 'Hmm, I wonder if have any mail. *'Shawn: 'Me too! (music starts Who's Inside It?) I like to get the mail please. Can you tell us what's inside the mail? Tell us what it is. Baby Bop, what's inside the mail? You are such a whiz! Please don't ask me, I can't even guess. Hey, it happens, There'll be such a mess! When we found it, we were so impressed. And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? *'Barney: 'Shawn's right, *'Kathy and Min: 'Look around you, tell me what you see: miles and miles of books! Somewhere there we're sure to find the key. We're no pile of schnooks! It's so gorgeous, really quite a catch, and I wonder when it's gonna be a big surprise! Maybe this time, Jason's met his match. I don't think so. *'Jason: 'And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? It's so pretty with its colored ring. I just hope it doesn't have a sting. What if it's a horrid reptile thing? And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it?Maybe it's a baby chimpanzee. (Ooh-Ooh-Ooh-Ooh!) Maybe it's a dinosaur like me! Maybe it's a fluffy little duck. So far, we aren't having and luck. (Ohh.) Maybe it's a cousin of E.T.'s. A big surprise! Kathy, you are such a silly tease. This is quite absurd. We are searching every single page. Maybe we should put it in a mailbox. Maybe that might put it in a surprise! *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? *'Baby Bop: 'Don't you think that this is lots of fun? Dreams are fancy-free! And I feel the fun has just begun. Just you wait and see. *'Min: 'There's nothing here that we can find. One more book and I'm going blind. But it seems that we don't really mind. And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? *'Barney, Baby Bop and Kids: 'Let's make sure we don't run out of steam.We must stick together as a team! Then we know we're sure to find our dream. And we wonder what's inside it. We can't see you, who's inside it? (music ends) *'Baby Bop: '(yawns) But we learning about mail today! I think it's time for my nap, *Barney & Kids: Bye, Baby Bop. *(Baby Bop walks away, then dissappears) *'Barney: 'See you soon. *'Jason: 'Maybe we can check the mailbox, He's been all ready here! *'Kathy, Min and Shawn: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Ok. *(Barney and kids go to the playground) *'Jason: 'It's empty, My mailbox it's empty. *(sparkles spins and open) *'Stella: 'Hej. *'Barney and Kids: 'Stella. *'Barney: 'It's Stella the Storyteller. *'Stella: 'Hej. *'Min: 'Hej. *'Stella: 'That means say hello in Demark. And that's where i'm just came from. *'Barney: 'Oh. *'Stella: 'Well, Maybe i also got some more stories. *'Jason: 'What kind of stories. *'Stella: 'I learning about the post office and bring some mail. In fact. We can tell a story. *'Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Absolutely. *'Stella: 'Tee-riffic, Now, This is the story called "The Cookbook". *'Barney: 'Ok. *'Stella: 'Once upon a time, there was a boy named "Steve". Steve loved to bake cookies or cakes or bread or gingerbread. We use the recipes to make delicious things. He the boy order the cookbook from amazon.com. And it came in the mail. I said. *'Barney and Kids: 'I like to baked gingerbreads, I like to eat some cookies, I will love to eat the bread, I can eat some cakes. *'Stella: 'Number 1, is frosted the cake. *'Barney: 'Oh, *'Stella: 'My favorite color is white, yummy! Who said... *'Barney and Kids: We like to baked gingerbreads, We like to eat some cookies, We will love to eat the bread, We can eat some cakes. *'Stella: '''Number 2, is put in the oven. Than we take little 9 minutes for the cake is ready! It's take a little minutes. It is getting hot. We have you a few minutes. You said... *'Barney and Kids: They like to baked gingerbreads, They like to eat some cookies, They will to eat the bread, They can eat some cakes. *'Stella: '''Number 3, is all ready for eat some cakes. The minutes is almost over. I would like to eats some cakes. I like white cake like a birthday cake. Hmm, yummy! Who said... *'Barney and Kids: 'He like to baked gingerbreads, He like to eats some cookies, He will love to eat some bread, He can eat some cakes. *'Stella: 'I put some candles It says "Happy Birthday Stella". *'Barney and Kids: 'Happy Birthday Stella. *'Stella: 'So after the cake, And the candles to they lived happily ever after. The end. *'Barney and Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'That was sut-u-upendous! *'Stella: 'I'm glad you like it! Well, I better go, I say "Farvel". *'Barney and Kids: 'Farvel Stella. *'Barney: 'Bye bye. *'Stella: 'Tootles. *'Barney: 'Bye. *(door closes and sparkle and gong) *'Shawn: 'Stella's learning about cookbook today Barney! *'Barney: 'Yeah! *'Kathy: 'Hey, Min. Let's go to the classroom. And find some costumes in the pretend center. *'Min: 'Yeah! What are we waiting for. *'Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Good idea. *(Barney and kids go to the classroom, fade to the classroom) *'Jason: 'Look, I can be a mail carrier. *'Shawn: 'How do i look, Jason. *'Jason: 'That's really neet. *'Barney: 'When you grow up. I would like to be a post (music starts When I Grow Up) man. *'Jason: 'When I grow up, I'd like to be a post man, But I wonder if I'll know how. *'Kids: 'I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. *'Barney and Kids: 'Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. *'Kathy: 'When I grow up, I'd like to be a veternarian, But I wonder if I'll know how. *'Kids: 'I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. *'Barney and Kids: 'Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. *'Shawn: 'When I grow up, I'd like to drive a build a house, But I wonder if I'll know how. *'Kids: 'I guess I'll just keep learning things a little at a time And I think I'll start right now. *'Barney: 'That's right. *'Barney and Kids: 'Because we learn big things A little at a time. To go right up a mountain, First we learn to climb. I can be anything when I grow up By learning a little at a time. (music ends) *'Barney: 'That's all it takes. *'Shawn: I like to learning a little at the time. Maybe mail to come in the treehouse mail is in the playground. *'Barney:' Let's go. *(Barney and kids go to the playground) *'Barney: '''Oh, boy! *'Jason: No mail. *'Barney: '''Sorry! *'Jason: 'Oh, well, Maybe tommorrow to get a little surprise for Mr. Green. *'Kids: 'Yeah! *'Barney: 'Oh, yes! *'Min: 'But, but Barney, Why are the mail to come in the UPS truck right now. *'Jason: 'I think your right, Min. (music starts I Just Can't Wait) Oh, I just can't wait to get in the mail for Mr. Green. just can't wait It's just not fair I'm standing here, but I wanna be there I just can't wait for what the mailman brings I just can't wait for anything *'Barney and Three Kids: 'He just can't wait for some summer fun, *'Jason: 'like going to the beach or playing in the sun! I want to jump and splash when it rains in the spring *'Barney and Three Kids: 'He just can't wait for anything He just can't wait for the colors of fall *'Jason: 'to jump in some leaves or play football *'Barney and Three Kids: 'He just can't wait for a winter's chill *'Jason: 'I want to ride my sled from the top of the hill *'Barney: 'Whoa. *'Barney and Kids: 'He just can't wait It's just not fair He's standing here, but he wants to be there *'Jason: 'I just can't wait for what the mailman brings I just can't wait for anything *'Barney and Three Kids: ' just can't wait for what the mailman brings *'Jason: 'I just can't wait for anything *'Barney and Three Kids: 'He just can't wait for *'Jason: 'anything! *'Barney: 'I can wait to see it! (music ends) *'Mr. Green: 'Hi kids, Hi Barney. I brought some mail today! *'Barney and Kids: Hi Mr. Green. *'Mr. Green: '''Well, I brought some packages of envelopes. It's for you, Kathy. *'Kathy: Thanks. *'Mr. Green: '''It's for you, Shawn. *'Shawn: 'Thank you. *'Mr. Green: 'It's for you, Jason. *'Jason: 'Thanks. *'Mr. Green: 'This is for you, Min. *'Min: 'Thanks. *'Mr. Green: 'And one for you, Barney. *'Barney: 'Thank you, It's from Stella. *'Jason: '(gasps) I know, Maybe a big surprise for you! *'Barney: 'A surprise! for me! *'Kathy: 'Maybe we can check the treehouse mail. *'Barney: 'Ok. *'Jason: 'Hey, look it's mail. Thanks everybody. *'Barney and Kids: 'You're welcome, Jason. *'Jason: 'I wonder the surprise will be... Hey, Look it's the cookbook. Thank you. I really like this cookbook. *'Barney: 'Well, (music starts Everyone Is Special) Jason, I like the cookbook, Because everyone special. You are special, you're the only one You're the only one like you There isn't another in the whole wide world Who can do the things you do 'Cause you are special, special* Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *'Kids and Mr. Green: 'You're important, oh you really are You're the only one of you *'Barney: 'The world is better, just because you're here *'Barney, Kids and Mr. Green:'You should know that we love you 'Cause you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way Oh, you are special, special Everyone is special Everyone in his or her own way *Jason: (Everyone?) *'Barney: 'Everyone in his or her own way (music ends) *'Kids: 'That was fun! *'Min: 'Hey, look there is my book, Jason would you like to read a book. *'Jason: 'Yeah! Hey, look, there is my cookies and cakes. *'Barney: 'Yummy! *'Kathy: 'Look, I brought some gingerbread boy you've made. *'Shawn: 'We can make a loaf of bread to cook. *'Barney: 'Tee-riffic! *'Mr. Green: '(watch) Well, I better be on our way! Lots of other people for waiting for thair mail too! *'Kids: Thank you so much fun today! *'Mr. Green: '''You're welcome, Thank you, Jason. *'Jason:' Thanks. *'Kids: 'See you soon, Mr. Green. *'Barney: 'So long, take care, Mr. Green. *'Kids: 'Bye. *'Barney: 'See you. *'Kathy: 'This is been lots of fun today! We better g... Hey, where is Andrew. *'Andrew: 'What i minute. Did you ever like this Jason with friend. *'Jason: 'It's Andrew. *'Andrew: 'Hi Jason. *'Jason: 'Everyone this is my surprise! My good friend Andrew. I like when my good friends name "Kathy". *'Kathy: 'Hi. *'Jason: '"Min". *'Min: 'Hello! *'Jason: '"Shawn". *'Shawn: 'Hi Andrew. *'Jason: 'And Barney! *'Andrew: 'Hi Barney, *'Barney: 'Oh, Hi there! *'Andrew: 'It's nice to see you. *'Barney: 'Oh, Andrew to get the cookbook. *'Andrew: 'Thank you, Barney. It was the best surprise i've ever had. *'Barney: 'Awww. (music starts I Love You) I'm so glad of you. I always have fun when i can do something to help a friend. I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? *'Barney and Kids: 'I love you, you love me. We're best friends, Like friends should be With a great big hug, And a kiss from me to you, Won't you say you love me too? (music ends) *'Andrew: 'Well, I guess we'd better get going too! *'Min: 'Me too! *'Jason: 'Thanks for all your help today, Barney. *'Barney: 'You're very welcome. It's always a great, when i can spend it day with you. *'Kids: 'Bye barney. *'Barney: 'So long, see you soon, bye-bye. *(the kids leave the playground, and fade to the Barney doll holding a brown mail and envelope. Then it winks.) Barney Says segment *(the sounded it harp) *(boll rolls) *'Kevin: 'Hey, everybody, it's time for Barney says. *(harp of Barney Says of the screen and sparkles of Barney is skipping over) *'Barney: '''Hello again to all my friends. I'm glad you came to play. Our fun and learning never ends. Here's what we did today! (sounded harp) Jason is looking for Mr. Green. have you seen it. It's fun to laugh with me! Than we better looking for Mr. Green to come down. Baby Bop is telling Mr. Green and Andrew. When my good friend "Mr Green" to comes to visit. You brought some packages. So you remember what Stella story of "The Cookbook". Step 1 is frosted the cake. The second is put in the oven. The third is all ready. The last one is the birthday cake. Andrew surprise Jason comes to visit. Jason i love his surprise to come see it. (pops) And remember, i love you. End Credits *Executive Producers *Dennis Deshazer *Sheryl Stamps Leach *Senior Producer *Jim Rowley *Producers *Jeff Gittle *Martha Datema Lipscomb *Director *Bruce Deck *Writer *Rebecca Self Snider *Production Designer *Jess Nelson *Musical Director *Bob Singleton *Lyricist/Composer *Stephen Bates *Educational Specialists *Mary Ann Dudko, Ph,D, *Margle Larsen, M.Ed. *Performance Director *Penny Wilson *Cast: *Voice of Barney: Bob West *Barney's Body Costume: David Joyner *Voice of Baby Bop: Julie Johnson *Baby Bop's Body Costume: Jeff Ayers *Voice of B.J: Patty Wirtz *B.J.'s Body Costume: Jeff Brooks *Shawn: John David Bennett LL *Tosha: Hope Cervantes *Stella The Storyteller: Phyllis Cicero *Jason: Kurt Dykhuizen *Kathy: Lauren King *Juan: Micheal Krost *Carlos: Corey Lopez *Min: Pia Manalo *Julie: Susannah Wetzel *Mr. Green: Stephen Cook *Andrew: Frank Black *Associate Producer Eric Norberg *Stage Managers Terrie Davis Manning *Lighting Director Steven Brill *Editor McKee Smith *Audio Director David Boothe *Art Director Elizabeth Sagan Velten *Wardrobe Supervisor/Designer Lisa Odette Albertson *Technical Operations Supervisor Randy Breedlove *Video Engineer Bink Willams *Camera Opeators Larry Allen Oz Coleman Tom Cox & Bruce Harmon *Audio Director Ronald G. Balentine *Boom Operators James Johnson & David Smith *Lighting Designer Ken Craig *Key Grip Buz Cannon *Lighting Board Operator Todd Davis *Grip/Electric James Edwards *Construction Supervisor Charles Bailey *Craft Shop Supervisor Ran Henry *Art/Craft Coordinator Amy Atherton *Set Dresser Aggie Davis Brooks *Draftsperson Christopher McCray *Craft/Prop Artist Mark Brogan *Props/Special Effects David Cobb *Carpenters Ty M. Burns & Danny Smith *Scenic Painter E. (Bill) Slette *Swing Crew Carmello Gomez *Costume Shop Manager Georgia Ford Wagonhurst *Costume Technician D.J. Segler *Costume Sewing Natalie Sergi-Saari & Susie Thennes *Make-Up Design Jeanie L. D'iroio *Hair Stylist Debra Hertel Haefling *Costume/Wardrobe Assistants Brain N. Blevins Janet Bush & Santiago Molena *Field Producer Sandy Jantzen *Post Videotape Dudley Asaff *Dielogue Editor Denice Crowell *Post Production Audio Craig Chastain *Production Office Manager Sue Shinn *Script Supervisor Catherine Reynolds *Production Coordinators Julie Hutchings & Kelly Maher *Production Accountant Debbie Cottle *Production Secretary Austin Gray *Asst. To Performance Director David Voss *Production Assistant Joel Zoch *Barney Music Department Jill Hance Charles King Ethel Wadsworth & Jonathan Smith *For Singleton Productions Inc. Keith Davenport Larry Haron & Mike Pietzsch *Educational Research Staff Patsy J. Robles Goodwin M.Ed. Kimberly Thornton M.Ed. & Joy Starr *Children's Teacher Sandra Gilpin *Children's Supervisor Mary Evans *Barney And The Backyard Gang And Barney And Friends Were Originally Developed By Sheryl Leach Kathy Parker And Dennis DeShazer *Vocal Performances Enhanced With Help From Singleton Productions Inc. *I Love You Lyrics By Lee Bernstein (BMI) *Original Barney Baby Bop And B.J. Costumes By *Irene Corey Design Associates *Produced By *The Lyons Group *And *Connecticut Public Television *For Connecticut Public Television *Executives In Charge *Larry Rifkin *Sharon Blair *Executive In Charge *Richard C. Leach *Barney & Friends-My Friend The Post Man *Copyright 1995-Lyons Parthership, L.P.